Cloudia, ou la tentation de Don Cornéo
by Volazurys
Summary: Que s'est-il vraiment passé dans la chambre du Don Cornéo, alors qu'il a préféré Cloud à Tifa ou Aerith?


_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Bon, je vous livre ici un OS qui se voudra humoristique. Cela concerne la fameuse scène du Honey Bee Inn, où le fameux Don Cornéo doit choisir sa future femme entre Tifa, Aerith et Cloud. J'ai choisi la possibilité que ce soit Cloud qui soit choisi (en plus, dans le jeu elle existe vraiment, mais il faut connaître les différentes astuces. J'en parlerai plus ou moins pour mon OS, qui reprendra aussi des éléments de la scène entre Cloud et Don s'il est choisi, tout en intégrant des idées qui viennent de moi, bref). Son prénom « de scène » sera Cloudia... Je vous le demande en mille: que s'est-il réellement passé dans la chambre du Don, avant que notre Cloudia ne soit sauvé(e) (lol) par Tifa et Aerith et qu'ils dévoilent leur vraie identité, menacent le Don, pour finir dans les égouts?**_

_**Je vous livre tout de suite la réponse. Bonne lecture!**_

_**MàJ: OS remanié le 11/06/2013**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Cloudia, ou la tentation de Don Cornéo

_Revenons au point de départ, là où Aerith eut cette formidable idée qui changea la vie de Cloud bien plus qu'il n'eût pu l'imaginer..._

- Ce serait dangereux de te laisser rentrer seule, je ne peux pas faire ça...

Ainsi, Cloud réfléchissait intensément et se demandait bien comment il pourrait tirer Tifa des griffes de ce sale pervers tout en accompagnant Aerith. Il était hors de question qu'elle se risque dans une pareille aventure seule ! Il était son garde du corps après tout, non ? Il entendit un gloussement provenant de sa nouvelle amie, qui était dos à lui. Il se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment que ce manège durait. Il haussa les sourcils et finit par lui demander :

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Aerith ?

Elle se retourna lentement, comme pour mesurer l'effet de surprise chez son interlocuteur, puis elle lâcha, les yeux brillants :

- Cloud, et si tu te déguisais en fille ?

Ce dernier tomba des nues. Il ouvrit la bouche et s'écria avec stupeur :

- Hein ?

La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui gardait la porte de la demeure du Don; d'une voix tout à fait suave, elle lui dit :

- Attendez, j'ai une amie charmante qui m'accompagnerait peut-être.

Ensuite, elle retourna vers Cloud. Une expression taquine et amusée se dessinait sur son beau visage. Intérieurement, il soupira.

_Dans quoi est-ce que je vais m'embarquer ?_

Une heure plus tard, il se retrouvait attifé d'une robe en soie aux couleurs situées entre le bleu et le lilas, ainsi que d'une perruque blonde avec deux tresses partant de chaque côté. La robe en elle-même adoucissait sa musculature et était renflouée à certains endroits. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas encore ça...

- Vous êtes très jolie, Mademoiselle Cloud, dit alors Aerith, qui se retenait de rire devant la cabine d'essayage.

Il lui lança un regard noir. Une fois qu'elle eût acheté sa propre robe et qu'elle se soit changée, ils sortirent du magasin. Cet attirail suffisait largement pour pénétrer dans la demeure du Don, mais après, pour être choisi... Cloud s'était mis cette idée en tête. Il refusait que ce soient Tifa ou Aerith qui subissent ce sort. Une moue de dégoût apparut sur son visage. Alors qu'il se dirigeait à pas lents vers la maison du milliardaire, Aerith le fit s'arrêter. Indécis, il se retourna. Avec un clin d'œil, elle lui dit :

- Si tu veux être choisi, il y a d'autres moyens pour te transformer complètement... mais tu dois me faire confiance.

Malgré l'horreur de la situation, Cloud sauta sur l'occasion pour être sûr à cent pour cent que le Don l'épargnerait, ainsi que Tifa. Il fallut environ deux heures supplémentaires pour parvenir au résultat attendu après qu'elle l'eut traîné dans les cabines du Honey Bee Inn.

- Alors là, tu es complètement métamorphosé ! Le Don va craquer, je t'assure ! pépia la marchande de fleurs, pourtant bien mise en valeur par le décolleté de sa robe rouge fendue à la cuisse qui plus est.

Le jeune homme se regarda sous toutes les coutures : un diadème de diamant ornait sa perruque et brillait de mille feux sous la lampe incrustée au-dessus du miroir. De la lingerie avait pu combler les formes absentes sous la robe de soie qu'il portait. Un maquillage trompeur et absolument parfait modelait un visage véritablement féminin, ainsi qu'une peau claire, des lèvres pulpeuses et rouges. Ses yeux mako étaient rehaussés par un mascara noir et un fard à paupières argenté. Enfin, il flottait dans un nuage captivant et capiteux : Aerith l'avait aspergé de parfum sexy.

Deux filles derrière eux rirent sans retenue; elles étaient en bas résille avec un costume de guêpe qui serraient leur taille. Cloud se regarda une dernière fois avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. C'est là qu'Aerith fit une remarque qui le cloua sur place :

- En avant, Cloudia !

Elle éclata de rire quand elle croisa son regard furieux.

X

XXX

X

_Revenons à l'instant où Tifa découvre la vérité à propos de Cloud, ainsi qu'au moment du choix de Don Cornéo..._

Aerith gloussa :

- Le pauvre, il ne peut même pas se défendre alors qu'il écoute notre conversation...

Intriguée, Tifa se tourna vers la marchande de fleurs; elle vacilla un peu sur ses talons hauts, puis elle souffla :

- Quoi ? Cloud est ici ?

À ce moment-là, ce dernier lui fit face même s'il n'osait pas la regarder. Ce n'était pas la honte qui le figeait ainsi, mais autre chose... Il s'avança vers la silhouette sculpturale de son amie d'enfance et essaya de ne pas faire attention à la robe qu'elle portait, qui lui allait divinement bien... Tifa vit cette jeune femme étrange arriver vers elle tandis qu'elle pensait qu'elle et Aerith étaient venues séparément. Mue par un doute, elle se pencha.

_Non, ça ne peut pas être..._

Et pourtant, elle avait déjà vu ces yeux-là quelque part... Elle s'écria :

- Non...

Tout devint clair en son esprit. Elle fit un bond phénoménal malgré ses talons hauts, puis s'exclama, le souffle coupé :

- CLOUD ?

Gêné, ce dernier hocha la tête et commença à lui expliquer la raison de ce déguisement. Quelques instants plus tard, ils remontèrent de la cave pour se présenter devant la porte du Don Cornéo, qui devait certainement les attendre avec impatience. Cloud réprima un frisson de dégoût, de même que les deux jeunes femmes, puis ils entrèrent après s'être annoncés aux hommes de main du milliardaire.

Quand il les vit arriver devant lui, encadrées par ses sbires, il sauta en avant de son bureau et exposa quelque peu sa bedaine et son air lubrique. Il émit le commentaire suivant :

- Wow !

Il exécuta un second saut qui l'expédia devant elles. Cloud avala sa salive, essaya de maîtriser ses haut-le-cœur. Il sentit qu'à côté de lui, Tifa faisait de même, et Aerith était plutôt mal à l'aise. Don Cornéo s'exclama :

- Vous êtes superbes ! Laquelle de vous trois vais-je pouvoir choisir, hmmmm ?

Il se dirigea vers Aerith, l'examina de haut en bas; un sourire mielleux fleurit sur son visage bouffi.

- Celle-ci ?

Il se trouvait maintenant devant Cloud, qui tourna la tête.

- Ou celle-là ?

Enfin, il s'attarda longuement sur les formes d'une Tifa à l'expression neutre.

- Ou encore celle-ci ?

Intrigué, il retourna vers Cloud et tenta de capturer son regard. Le jeune homme déguisé s'obstinait délibérément à détourner la tête. Don Cornéo prit cela pour une marque de timidité. Cela commença à lui plaire... Il refit un bond sur place tout en disant avec grandiloquence :

- J'ai choisi ! Alors la gagnante est...

Un long suspense se profila. Chacun(e) retint son souffle. Don Cornéo, en sautillant quelque peu, s'avança avec précipitation vers Cloud :

- … Cette petite beauté.

Aerith et Tifa se tournèrent vers lui et échangèrent un regard rapide. Du soulagement brilla dans les yeux verts de la marchande de fleurs et brun de la barmaid.

Cloud se prépara mentalement à la suite des événements. D'une voix qu'il espérait assez aigüe, il murmura :

- Oh, Don...

Puis il baissa les paupières comme s'il était vraiment intimidé. Don Cornéo lui prit la main et le guida lentement jusqu'au paravent, où une chambre spacieuse se dérobait aux regards. Discrètement, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Tifa et Aerith, qui se faisaient raccompagner à la porte par les deux hommes de main.

Quelques instants plus tard, Cloud tournait le dos au milliardaire qui roucoulait derrière lui.

- Ne sois pas intimidée... Susurra l'homme d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre sensuelle, mais qui sonnait de manière hideuse aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Des frissons de dégoût secouèrent tout son corps; Don Cornéo s'en aperçut. Cloud était assis à l'extrême bord du lit et lui était derrière. Pour ce dernier, ses pantalons commençaient à se trouver légèrement serrés au niveau de l'entrejambe. Jamais il n'avait connu une femme qui le fasse autant bander, pour être cru. Avec un mouvement de hanche, il bougea et lâcha d'une voix rauque :

- C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

_Oh non. Pitié, pas ça_.

Il fut obligé de reprendre l'idée d'Aerith :

- Cloudia.

- Hmmm... Ça me plaît...

Le lit grinça. Un autre va-et-vient du corps de Don.

_Il s'excite tout seul. Par la Planète, je ne suis pas prêt de virer ma cuti avec ce, ce..._

Le bruit désopilant cessa. Cloud tourna la tête en direction du Don qui était déjà à moitié débraillé, mais qui le fixait avec intensité et... avec une certaine tristesse. D'une voix mélodramatique il geignit :

- Allez bébé. Laisse-toi aller... Dis-moi, je suis bien le seul homme dans ta vie... non ?

Cloud ne s'attendait pas à cette question qui lui offrait ainsi des horizons surprenants. Il se força à regarder le Don – qui fut captivé par ses yeux mako – et à lui répondre d'un ton ferme :

- Si, hélas...

Le milliardaire bondit de saisissement, balbutia :

- Qui donc, Cloudia ? Qui donc ?

Cloud répliqua aussitôt :

- Barret.

_Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là pour voir et écouter ça..._

Il en rajouta une couche tout en se retournant pour retrouver sa position initiale :

- Il me manque tellement...

Il feignit un grand chagrin... sauf qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de commettre une erreur fatale. Il sentit le souffle de Don Cornéo sur lui, dans son cou, et l'instant d'après, ses mains sur ses hanches... Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir; le pervers lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je saurai te faire oublier cet homme-là, ma Cloudia...

Cloud eut un hoquet de surprise. Don Cornéo colla son corps contre le sien, commença lentement à dévoiler ses épaules et à l'embrasser dans la nuque.

_Non. Alors ça, non !_

Au même moment, il entendit du bruit derrière le paravent. Il vit arriver ses deux amies. Elles avaient retrouvé leurs tenues normales. Il cria :

- Tifa ! Aerith !

Il profita de la stupeur de Don Cornéo pour ôter ses sales pattes de son corps et pour sauter du lit afin de lui faire face. Il arracha complètement sa robe, ses accessoires, sa perruque et sa lingerie pour arborer son uniforme de Soldat. Il crut que l'homme allait leur faire une crise cardiaque.

Tout en s'essuyant avec une serviette imbibée de démaquillant, il prenait plaisir à voir toutes sortes d'expressions passer sur le visage du milliardaire, ce qui était une bien belle consolation après les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser pour sauver Tifa et Aerith... Cloud – ou Cloudia pour les intimes – lui fit alors un sourire resplendissant, qui mettait en valeur son sex appeal... d'homme.


End file.
